


#LetPhilipBeHappy2k16

by katiewinchester



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, i just had to okay..., idk - Freeform, there was no other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiewinchester/pseuds/katiewinchester
Summary: follow my tumblr; https://jamesrodrguez.tumblr.com





	

Philip is happy and healthy and nothing bad ever happens to him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr; https://jamesrodrguez.tumblr.com


End file.
